Solitude Incarnate Giovanni (Omni Evolution)
Look who's back, doing Omnis while he didn't even finished the Batch normally. Solitude Incarnate Giovanni Element: Dark'' ''Summon: "Huh...? Who are... you...? Are you... just another... illusion?"'' ''Evolution: "Friends...? What is that...? I have... these...? Is that... even real...?"'' ''Fusion: "Who... is giving me... this power....? How... did this... happened...?"'' ''Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 9.008 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 8,223 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''17 Hits ''BB: ''20 Hits / 18 BC Fill ''SBB: ''25 Hits / 20 BC Fill ''UBB: ''30 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''51 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''20 DC (1 BC per hit) / X340% on all enemies ''SBB: ''25 DC (1 BC per hit) / X500% on all enemies ''UBB: ''60 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1300% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: '''''Despair's New Core'' 100% boost to DEF, negates Status Ailments, ATK, DEF and REC reduction, probable chance of reflecting enemy's damage (15% to reflect 40% of damage) ''ES: Blind and Alone'' Nullifies elemental, Critical, Spark and Ignore-DEF damage and boosts DEF relative to remaining HP (0.5% per 100 HP lost) ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst'' ''BB: Pitch-Black Burden'' 20 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, nullifies and negates Status Ailments, ATK, DEF, REC reduction for 3 turns, boosts DEF (70%) and reduces damage by half for 1 turn ''SBB: Sounds of the Empty'' 25 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, negates Critical and Ignore-DEF damage for 3 turns, adds chance of HP drain when attacking (25% to drain 40% of damage given), reduces damage by half for 1 turn and converts ATK to DEF for 3 turns (converts 95% of ATK to DEF) ''UBB: Proof of Existence: Sight'' 30 massive Dark combo attack on all enemies, reduces damage by 75% for 3 turns, creates Dark elemental barrier for 2 turns (10000 HP), massively boosts DEF (420% boost), removes enemies' buffs and prevents allies' buff removal for 2 turns ''SP Enhancement Options'' # 20% Boost to Max HP and ATK = 10 SP # Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC Fill) = 20 SP # Adds considerable REC to DEF boost to BB (45% of REC to DEF) = 40 SP # Boosts damage reflection on Leader Skill (+ 10%) = 30 SP # Boosts chance of damage reflection on Leader Skill (+ 10%) = 30 SP # Adds Light elemental mitigation for BB/SBB (40% reduction) = 40 SP # Allows 50% damage reduction to last for 2 turns = 50 SP # Allows UBB's effects to last one more turn = 50 SP Creator's Own Thoughts Second Omni from ''Chased Outsiders.'' Giovanni gained ''some ''stuff becoming an Omni. For starters, his LS gained a boost on some points and now his DEF will increase even more with his ES. As for the BB part, he won minor boosts here and there. Also, I've already put his SP options for customization. He would be a good selection to have in some canon game content, like Trial 007, 008, EX 4, 5 and 6. I can't certainly include Karna Masta because he seems too deadly at some points. Still, he doesn't have a decent attack 2 out of 6 done. 4 remain and I'll be posting them (not so) shortly. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about him. ''This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:CustomUnits Category:OmniEvolution